Adorkable
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Seamus is socially awkward. George thinks he's adorable.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 _Written for Hogwarts, Assignment 7, Arithmancy - 4 - A socially awkward person being convinced to attend a party._

 _Also written for Lo. Hope you enjoy it, love._

 **Beta'd by the lovely Sam**

 **Word Count - 1554**

* * *

 **Adorkable**

* * *

"I really don't think it's a good idea," Seamus murmured, eyeing Lavender cautiously. "I'm not exactly a people person."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "You need to get out and have fun while you're still young and hot, Shay! Seriously, you're going to be a lonely old man before you know it."

Seamus blinked. "That… seems unnecessarily harsh," he commented. "Just because I'm single now -"

"Single always," she interrupted. "I've known you for three years and have never known you go on a date."

"I date occasionally."

"No. No you do not."

He huffed. "Just because I haven't necessarily told you about it, doesn't mean I haven't done it."

Raising her eyebrow, Lavender ran a hand down her body to smooth out her waitressing uniform. "Uh huh."

Rolling his eyes at her disbelief, Seamus shook his head. "I'm no going to the party, Lav."

"You're really going to make me show up alone?" she asked, pouting prettily at him. "Really? At a party where I don't know many people?"

"Lavender -"

"Seamus, please! What if Parvati isn't there when I arrive? I'll look like a right lemon, standing off in the corner by myself!"

"Lavender -"

"We'll stay for five minutes. Ten if they've got drinks. I just want to see her!"

Seamus turned back to the stove, muttering about manipulative girls. He didn't see the mischief on Lavender's face, nor the smug look as she turned back to survey the restaurant they worked in.

…

"You look like a goddess," Seamus recited, his tone flat. In all honesty, she did look gorgeous, the blood red dress she was wearing clinging to her curves, but he was super salty that she'd forced him into going to the party when she knew he didn't do well at socialising, so he refused to give her the satisfaction.

"You could have put some feeling into it," Lavender replied, checking her makeup in the mirror for the final time. "Luckily for you, I already know I'm slaying, so it doesn't matter."

He couldn't help but admire her confidence. Living in his insecure bubble of 'what if I fuck up', Seamus could only dream of being that confident in himself or his appearance.

"You look gorgeous," she told him after a moment of silence, her face softening. "Not that you even need to dress up. One look in those topaz eyes of yours and any man would be a goner."

"Topaz?" he asked, snorting. "You couldn't just say blue?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Shay."

…

Seamus stood in the corner of the room, a cup of warm beer in his hand, wishing he could be anywhere else but here.

Preferably in his flat, curled up with a good book and his cat, Merlin. He glanced around, searching for Lavender. He knew he should go and find her to tell her that he was leaving, but the idea of pushing his way through the crowd was enough to induce hives.

A red haired man caught his eye, and Seamus couldn't help but appreciate his appearance. Slightly taller than Seamus, and broader, he had happy eyes and a mess of red hair atop his head.

Their eyes met, and Seamus felt his cheeks heat, looking away quickly. He continued his search for Lavender, finally laying eyes on her.

She was leaning back against the wall, Parvati pressed against her, their lips locked in what looked like a voracious battle for dominance. Seamus was sure she wouldn't notice him leaving. To be honest, he was quite sure she wouldn't notice if a brawl broke out and a bomb went off and a zombie invasion happened all at the same time.

He was happy for her though.

She'd been lusting after Parvati for months.

Setting his still half full cup down on a small table, Seamus moved from his corner, his eyes on the door. He could be gone in just moments, he thought. He could put this experience behind him, and never have to revisit it.

Someone laid a hand on his arm, clearing their throat to get his attention. It was the man who'd caught Seamus' eye just minutes before.

"You look familiar," the redhead said, standing closer so that Seamus could hear him.

Seamus frowned. He was quite sure he'd remember seeing _this_ man. His confusion must have shown on his face, because the man smiled.

"Uh huh. You were walking through my dreams, just last night."

Seamus blushed, fussing at the edges of his shirt.

A pick up line. He'd never had a pick up line used on him before.

"I'm George," the man introduced himself. When Seamus didn't reply, he prompted, "And you are?"

"Erm, Seamus."

"Well, Erm, Seamus, it's a pleasure to meet you," George said. "I might be completely wrong, but this seems to be the last place on earth that you want to be."

Seamus shrugged. "I, uh, was just leaving actually."

George nodded. "Mind if I walk with you a while?"

Seamus stared, wide eyed. "Why?"

Snorting, George replied, "Because I think you're hot, and you seem like a nice guy."

"I. Erm. Oh."

"Let's go. There's a little cafe down the road that will still be open. Let me buy you a tea and a cake, and if you think I'm an asshole, I promise I'll leave you alone."

Nodding slowly, Seamus followed George from the house, grateful that the broader man was clearing a path for him to walk without having to push his way through.

This was… unexpected.

But not entirely unwelcome.

…

Seamus sat down at a little table in the corner of the cafe, watching George talk to the woman at the counter.

He was so friendly, and it appeared he could talk to anyone. During the walk to the cafe, he'd told Seamus about the joke shop he and his brother owned, about his family and his many siblings, and had asked leading questions that Seamus had actually been able to answer without stumbling over his words.

"I got chocolate cake and cheesecake. I figured we could share?" George said, sitting down at the table and setting the tray down carefully.

Seamus nodded, eyeing the cakes. They both looked delicious.

"You're adorable, you know?" George said suddenly, leaning on the table. "When I saw you at the party, I hoped to talk to you, but… you're just so cute. I've never met anyone quite so shy."

Blushing predictably, Seamus didn't know what to say. He'd never done well with compliments.

"Relax," George murmured after a moment. "I can see you're in compliment overload, I'll lay off."

Seamus let out a surprised laugh. "I didn't realise I was so easy to read."

George smirked.

They talked quietly, George picking up the conversation from their walk easily. He led Seamus into telling him about his job, about Lavender, and about his cat. It seemed easy, opening up to George, as though Seamus had known him for years instead of minutes.

Seamus could feel himself relaxing. The tenseness of his muscles was easing, and he smiled easier, even laughing a few times when George cracked a joke.

"We're closing in a few, dears," the lady from the counter said, walking over to clear their table. Seamus glanced at his watch, his eyes widening when he realised it was after midnight.

They stood, leaving the cafe together. Seamus thought about calling a cab, but he only lived a few blocks over, and it was a quiet night.

"It was nice to meet you," he said quietly, looking up at George.

George raised his eyebrow. "Can I have your number? I'd very much like to continue this."

Seamus held his hand out, and when he was handed George's mobile, entered his number. He wasn't surprised when he handed the phone back, and he felt his own vibrate in his pocket.

"Just checking," George quipped. "I'll call you."

Seamus nodded, turning to walk away. George pulled him back gently, slowly leaning down to press his lips to Seamus' cheek.

"Goodnight, Seamus."

"Goodnight," Seamus whispered, his cheeks on fire once more.

…

By the time Seamus had arrived at his flat, he'd convinced himself he'd been played. There was no way was somebody like George ever going to actually be interested in him. He was plain and boring and too shy to function in most situations.

He slept fitfully that night, and when he arrived at work the following day, he was sleep deprived and grumpy, and very much not in the mood for Lavender pouncing on him, asking for details of the night.

"I saw you leaving with George Weasley!" she squealed, clutching at him arm.

He shook her off gently, pouring himself a coffee. "Nothing happened," he stalled her. "We went to a cafe, ate cake and chatted, and then I went home. Alone."

The disappointed look on her face only echoed what Seamus was feeling.

…

His phone rang just as he clocked out. Answering it without looking at the screen, he wasn't expecting the voice he heard.

"So, I know it's cool to wait three days, or whatever bullshit they're saying these days, but I really just wanted to hear your voice."

Seamus smiled all the way home. He owed Lavender a bunch of flowers.

And maybe some chocolate.

Or perhaps jewelry.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Character Appreciation -** 49\. Mischief.

 **Disney -** The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - Fluffiest Fluff

 **Book Club -** Mama-Ji - Blood Red / Familiar / Goddess

 **Showtime -** 13\. Feeling Insecure

 **Days of the Month -** Tea Day - Someone trying to relax

 **Buttons -** W1. Topaz

 **Ami's Audio Admiration -** 7\. A Character is gay

 **Lo's Lowdown -** C8. Manipulative

 **TV Addict -** 2\. True Blood - "We'll stay for five minutes. Ten if they've got drinks." / Waitress / Blood.

 **Easter Bingo -** 52\. Blue

 **Easter Basket -** The basket

 **Auction Prompt -** Uniform

 **Scavenger Hunt -** 18\. Write a gift fic.


End file.
